The Cold
by Linnac
Summary: A great and terrible winter has swept through the forest during what should be hot months. The Soul Eaters created it. An unlikely bond is formed between a group who is out to stop this disaster, but is there anyone of them that doesn’t harbour secrets?
1. Airek and the wolf

These are the collective people who have written this story:

Kiona Luko as Luko (Kiona can take all the credit for actually putting our brief posts together and her great grammar checks!)  
Linnac (me) as Asmeen  
Demon Soul as Airek  
wolveseyeswatching as Cyrun  
Sonic J as Jakar  
Recan as Sayth  
chloewolf as Taiga

Summary

A great and terrible winter has swept through the forest during what should be hot months. The Soul Eaters created it. An unlikely bond is formed between a group who is out to stop this disaster, but is there anyone of them that doesn't harbour some sort of dark secret? Why does Airek hate wolves? Why is Asmeen so shy and polite? What is Taiga hiding? Find out in this story of betrayal, romance, adventure and friendship set in Torak's world.

The Cold

Luko was making his way through the thick branches of the Juniper trees. The white berries were spilling to the ground as his fur, which was normally white with reddish brown, black, and grey flecked in–but was now covered in a thick red mud–brushed the tree limbs. His long, stalky legs covered a good amount of ground, but he wasn't a very strong wolf yet. He was not a cub anymore, but not yet full grown either. Despite the howling of his pack mates, he had decided to strike out on his own. Life as a lone wolf was hard, but he could run more often now without having to sit by the den to watch the cubs.

He was following a scent, a strange one that was both familiar and frightening. It was the smell of a tailless, but it also smelled of demon. Luko didn't like the idea of demons in the forest and decided he would go and get rid of it on his own. Stalking through the underbrush, he finally found the tailless he sought. He had a dark pelt and his eyes were a demon red! This struck fear in Luko and he suddenly wanted to be far away. Backing slowly into the underbrush, he hid himself in shadow.

Airek watched the wolf back away. He grinned as it slipped into the shadows. The smell of fear delighted him.

"Come out, little wolf. I won't hurt you. Much." He called, crouching down on his knees.

He took his hood off, allowing him to see much more. He had once had a bad experience with wolves, and now he hated them a lot. Lucky for him, though, the Soul Eaters said they needed any hunter he could find. Now, a wolf had appeared as if fate had brought it to Airek. As it was there, it wouldn't hurt to take it; at least, it wouldn't hurt him. Airek laughed at the thought, and realised he was laughing aloud. He stopped, and slowly took his bow. It was a simple one, but one that always managed to hit its target. He stood up, and aimed an arrow in the wolf's direction.


	2. Authors' note and profiles Please read

I forgot this but, as a disclaimer, none of the people who wrote 'The Cold' own the land or political situations of the times. Neither do we own the original Soul Eaters. However, we do own the plot and also our characters.

Here are the profiles of the characters we own. Please read them because they might clear up any confusion. We would also love reviews and comments.

Name: Asmeen  
Tribe: Lion  
Age: 16 Summers  
Traits: Highly adaptable but terrible at enduring the cold.  
Family: A long long way away (in what is now called Africa).  
History: Sailed across the sea mother looking for adventure but discovered the new land too cold and the people strange. All she wants to do is find a way home. Now travels with a man named Jakar.  
Tribe marking: Are not tattoos but instead are permanent colourings made from berries.

Name: Luko

Species: Wolf  
Gender: Male  
Family: Timber wolf (and some red wolves) pack in the deep forest  
Weapons: Claws, teeth, instincts... the usual.  
Special Skills: Hunting, tracking, pouncing, growling, eating, howling, so on.  
Coat: White, brown, red, grey, black all mixed together.  
Eyes: Amber  
History: Varies... usually pack was killed when cub or wandered off to be lone wolf when young.

Name: Jakar  
Age: 31  
Gender: Male  
Weapons: Scimitar/ curved sword.  
Tribe: Vulture  
Equipment: Basic survival needs, red jasper stone given by mother  
Hair: Short with one braid at back  
Eyes: Leaf green  
Heritage: Africa  
Traits: A lot like his tribe animal; wary, threatening and not very forgiving.  
History: Travelled across the sea mother to the Cold Green Land (Europe) with parents, but they were killed by Soul-Eaters. Now travels with a girl named Asmeen

Name: Sayth.  
Age: 15 summers old.  
Gender: Male.  
Clan: Lynx Clan.

Friends: Cyrun

Equipment: Usual equipment, 2 medicine pouches.  
Special skills: Hand eye co-ordination, agility, and interest in medicine.  
Animal companions: None yet but very good with animals.  
Hair: Dark, reddish brown.  
Eyes: Deep dark brown.  
Skin: Brownish-peach with a small scar on the back of his neck, unknown origin.  
History: Baby brother died when Sayth was 5 summers, mother became depressed and very ill. This inspired him to take up medicine and he also became very caring.

Name: Cyrun  
Age: 14 summers  
Gender: Female  
Clan: Bear Clan  
Family: Mother (Ariel)

Friends: Sayth  
Weapons: slate blue knife, and slate blue spear  
Equipment: Everything needed for survival, weapons  
Special skills: Fast, cunning and something else even she doesn't know yet…  
Hair: Brown, long  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Tanned  
History: Lonely, in the clan, hunts alone

Name: Airek  
Age: 15 Summers  
Gender: Male  
Clan: None  
Family: Deceased  
Weapons: Common Knife, Short bow and Arrows.  
Equipment: Quiver  
Special skills: Excellent at long-ranged and close-ranged combat, Magecraft  
Animal Companions: None  
Hair: Darkest black with light red tips, straight, shoulder length.  
Eyes: Bright red, those of demons.  
Skin: Tanned.  
History: Airek always worked alone and usually went on with tasks given by the Soul Eaters; but he has helped the good, and the evil, therefore rarely makes friends.  
His name-soul was tainted by a brief encounter with demons, and anyone could see that because of his bright red eyes. He tries his best to keep them hidden under his hood.  
Airek taught himself to be a remarkable Marksman. Since he didn't know his parents, he doesn't know what clan he belongs to, and he gave up trying to find out. And since he doesn't belong to a clan, he has forgotten about the clan laws, and doesn't follow them.

Name: Taiga  
Age: 14 winters  
Gender: Female  
Clan: Mountain hare  
Family: None  
Weapons: Axe, knife, bow & arrows  
Equipment: Survival gear  
Special skills: Can sense the faintest things from miles away, mage apprentice  
Hair: Light brown  
Eyes: Black  
Skin: Pale  
History: Was brought up in the Mountain hare clan. Was sent on a quest to find something that doesn't exist . . . The clan was trying to get rid of her . . . She never found out why . . . If she ever returned to her clan she would become outcast and would be hunted for the rest of her life . . .


	3. Strangers

Cyrun was hunting when she heard that evil laugh again, she'd heard it 3 moons before, but this time it was louder, closer. She raised her hand to the bear fur on her shoulder, and a shiver ran up her spine. She'd hate to come face to face with the person who owned the laugh, that horrid, bone shaking laugh. She was alone, as she didn't fit in with the others in her clan; only the mage seemed to take any liking to her. She tried to make friends at clan meets and she found success at times, but not often.

As Cyrun was about to go back, empty-handed, a rabbit sped past her. It was fast, but she was faster. The lush oak spear, with a blue-slate head, came down; and the rabbit was no more. She flung it over her shoulder, said thank you to its spirit, and went back to camp.

Sayth sat in a tree, watching Cyrun. The girl obviously couldn't see him, hidden in all the leaves. She had caught a rabbit and was now making her way back to the camp. She was very pretty and he wanted to talk to her but he knew she may not hold a liking for him. He was also afraid she would be one of those horrible people, the kind you didn't know to be horrible until you got to know them.

His thoughts drifted back to the laugh they had heard. That laugh had scared him and Cyrun seemed to know what it was. He jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on his feet.

"Cyrun," he called jogging to catch up with her, "Do you know what that laugh was."

Cyrun, had hoped that Sayth had seen her catch–she was proud of it–and if he'd seen it he might have been impressed? He was the only friend she had, and the one she secretly liked, a lot. When he ran up to her and asked her about the laugh, she got all flustered and hot, Hoping she hadn't gone red, she replied.

"Umm, well... Hi! I saw this man three moons ago, near a fire, and he did the same laugh, he looked evil, and I could feel the presence of a demons near him, but... I don't know what he's up too, shall we go see?"

She was excited about the idea of going to seek this strange man, and even more so to find an excuse to be with Sayth. They had met at a clan meet last summer, and had been friends ever since.

Sayth smiled. It seems that Cyrun likes me a little, he thought, but maybe that was just his heart hoping she felt the same as he.

"Alright, let's go and fin..." a mournful howl interrupted him, His eyes, almost at once, filled with tears, but he couldn't let Cyrun see him cry. He rubbed the moisture from his eyes and quickly made up his mind.

"We need to find the owner of that howl," he said, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him with a quiver, "Come on." He started to jog, hoping Cyrun would follow.

Asmeen shivered. She was freezing in her tribal clothes, designed for the heat of the Lion lands. She turned to her companion, "So, are you sure we're not lost?"

"Just, shut up!" Jakar retorted. "I know exactly where we are..." He was getting annoyed, they had been walking through the foreign forest for nearly a day and he was hungry. He was just about to sit down when he spotted something ahead. As he strained to see, an evil laugh rang up through the trees.

Asmeen, on edge, turned to Jakar. 'What was that?' She whispered, thinking of demons.


	4. Laughter brings people together

Airek gave up on the wolf when he sensed he was being hunted. He turned his head toward the nearby village, then turned back to the wolf. "I'll be back for you." he told the wolf, staring at his eyes. He carved a small slit on the wolf's back, to mark it, and then he put hand over it and cast some dark magecraft, making sure the wound would not heal. He got up. The wolf hadn't moved in some time. He heard talking, and without hesitating, he jumped away into the shadows, waiting to see his intruders.

Luko felt almost immediate relief when the demon tailless had gone, but a persistent pain was jolting through him, the blood trickling lightly from his back. Whining, he turned his head and tried to lick the wound, but it was useless. It was times like this when he regretted becoming a lone wolf, but it was far too late to go back now. Standing, shakily, he peered through the trees and saw nothing. He gave a long, mournful howl to the forest, asking it to help him.

Airek stayed in his hiding spot some ways away from the wolf. It howled a shaky, cub-like howl. He wanted to see what the hunters looked like, so he waited patiently. He saw a figure jogging toward the wolf. He needed to be closer. Quietly, Airek moved toward another bush, closer to the hunters. He was afraid of them catching his demon scent, so he didn't dare get too close.

He finally saw the one that jogged up the hill. He'd seen what he needed to, so he ran off. That hunter would be his next target. He laughed to himself. This job won't be hard at all, he thought.

The demon feeling was gone now, but Jakar had seen someone run through the trees a moment before. As he and Asmeen drew closer, a wolf and boy came into view. The wolf had a deep gash in its back and was howling sadly. The boy must be one of the New-Land people, thought Jakar. He approached the boy, beckoning to Asmeen.

"Greetings, we come from the Hot Red Land," he said, holding out his browned hand.

Asmeen jumped high in her traditional tribe's greeting. She looked to Jakar and then the cold-land boy. She then added her own statement to Jakar's, "May your blood run true. We come, not of ill-design, but instead in open of the situation." The first part was the Lion tribe's official greeting and the last was her own part- very formal from nervousness. She extended her own black-as-night skinned hand to the foreigner as Jakar had done.

Cyrun had followed Sayth to the wolf, he was sad, but she didn't show she knew. Shortly after they had arrived, a girl and a boy stepped out and she hid behind a tree–out of view but in earshot. After signalling to Sayth that she was there, with there sparrow signal–adding a low dip in the middle that a sparrow normally never does–she waited, hoping the strangers hadn't noticed the change in tune. The strangers said they were from the hot red land, she'd never met anyone from there before.

Sayth looked curiously at the dark skinned people, he knew Cyrun was there, he had heard their signal, but he wisely resisted acknowledging her presence with the strangers watching him. He took both the brown boy and girls hand and clasped each one in turn then, letting go, made the sign of friendship.

"I'm Sayth, Lynx Clan," he knelt down to tend to the wolf's wound, letting it sniff his hand before touching it. "You look very cold, do you want to come to the clan meet to get some suitable clothes," he smiled, then beckoned at Cyrun to come, they seemed friendly.

"Very much so!" Asmeen exclaimed, forgetting herself. She cringed remembering that these people with the intelligent-looking beast might not be safe. She stepped behind Jakar, embarrassed at not respectfully waiting for his answer. In her tribe, the children waited for the adults to make decisions.

Sayth smiled, but I seemed that the younger one wouldn't do anything until the older dark-skin had made a decision. He didn't want to offend anyone but he didn't think they should wait.

"It may not be the way in your clans, but here we try to get moving as soon as possible," then he laughed to let them know he was making a joke, "And try to avoid evil laughs at all costs. Shall we go, it's north so it will get colder before it gets warmer."

He called to Cyrun, "Are you coming?" then stroked the wolf.


	5. Food and friends

The forest sent help in the form of a tailless that smelt of lynx. The boy attempted to tend to the wound, but Luko knew it would not help. There was something about it that was evil, persistent. The young wolf looked up as another came into the clearing. This female tailless could speak to sparrows. There was no mistaking the odd dip in her call, but Luko was too distracted to really care. Two other taillesses, who smelt strange and hot, appeared their pelts darker than the shadows. He sniffed, curious, and managed to struggle to his feet. The young wolf had never smelt something so new. There were smells of prey and hunter on them that he had never known, though some smelt close to pumas, deer, and forest horses. He stumbled forward, trying to keep his balance, and sniffed at the female dark one's hand.

As Asmeen backed behind him, Jakar's tribal clothes became even more inappropriate as flakes of something white and cold fell from the sky.  
"We will journey with you to your 'clan camp'." he replied. "We best get going, as the cold is increasing. Oh, and my name is Jakar, I come from the Vulture Tribe. This is Asmeen, from the Lion Tribe."

Asmeen giggled at the beast sniffing at her hand. 'Beast' didn't seem an appropriate word somehow. She knelt down and sniffed it back, in perfect mimicry. Then she took a strip of dried antelope that she had carried all the way from her home off her belt and offered it the creature, looking away politely to show that she had no interest in the food and that the creature should take it.  
She heard Jakar's introduction and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from joining in reminding herself that she may be sixteen summers but she still had no right to join fully-growns' conversations.

Cyrun agreed to come, her clan didn't need her, and wouldn't be missing her, she followed them to the camp, introducing herself, when needed. It was strange, these dark people were nice, but why so dark, maybe it was a ritual to be like the vultures. She didn't ask, she thought it rude to ask.

Luko sniffed the meat the dark female held. It was a strange scent that reminded him of deer... auroch... and something else. He carefully took it from her grasp and snapped it up in a heartbeat. It was good, he gave it that, but it felt tougher and tasted different from the prey he was used to. Licking his chops he wagged his tail and sat where he was. The motion caused his wound to sting and he whimpered a little, but tried to ignore it. It wouldn't do to be weak when he was needed.

Sayth laughed at the interaction between Asmeen and the wolf, she seemed truly interested in the creature, he wanted to talk to her, but it seemed that, older people made decisions in the hot land. He had never heard of a vulture or lion but the wolf wasn't afraid of them so they must be safe. But he was afraid, he hadn't seen snow for quite a long time, it could mean anything but he didn't think it was good.

Asmeen giggled as the beast took the meat. She couldn't help but ask one question, "What is this beautiful creature?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. The Sickness, the Hood, the Gesture

Airek found the spot where he had marked the wolf. There was a trail of blood drops, half covered by snow. He looked around. The ambiance was gone. No birds, no critters, and no animals. The tree's seemed as though they wanted to leave as well. Airek continued to follow the trail. He heard the tree's breath a sigh of relief as he walked away.

Airek saw footprints in the snow up ahead. "They were here not too long ago..." he told himself. He looked up ahead and saw a bulky figure. He didn't know what it was. When he took a few steps, he saw the figure split apart. No, he thought. Those are the hunters. He quickly put up his hood, hiding his eyes. He walked closer, but stopped again.

"This is happening too fast. It can't be this easy." He said aloud, quietly as to not let the others hear him. The unfamiliar scent of the snow would mask his demon scent. But was it really unfamiliar? He wasn't a wolf, so he wouldn't know.

The Soul Eaters taught Airek to know his enemies before trying to get rid of them, as much as he hated the idea, they were right. That's what he'd do. Making sure his hood was hiding his eyes once more, he started walking towards the group.

'Why am I so nervous?' he asked himself.

Luko froze, and turned slowly about. All he could smell was the snow in the air, but there was a strange scent too that he couldn't seem to make out. The loss of blood and the strange, dark magic that kept the wound open was making some of his senses foggier. He could definately tell that someone, or something, was coming, but he couldn't smell it's intentions. He stood stiffly, in his alert stance, and pointed his nose at the oncoming smell. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it catch him off guard.

Airek continued walking, and saw that the wolf was staring at him. He stared back at it, but turned back to the hunters. How would the Soul Eaters want him to get to know these...people. He had no experience with 'Friends'. He'd just have to give it his best shot.

The eerie stare of the wolf started bothering him. He tried to ignore it.

Asmeen left her question unanswered and stared at the newcomer. "Um... Jakar..." She said, tugging on his jerkin lightly- childish but Asmeen didn't like the look of this stranger. Then she realised that she was being stupid and just stood to the side, wiping her face of emotion and trying to control her shivering. She kept up her intense stare away from the person, her face impassive.

Cyrun watched the newcomer cautiously. This man coming looked exactly like the person she'd seen near the fire, with that... laugh. She hinted to Sayth, and hoped he understood what she was trying to say.

Luko stared. He didn't know what to make of the tailless. He looked so... familiar. Why couldn't he think straight. A cloud was resting on his senses, making him slower.

Asmeen kept a very careful eye on the beautiful creature's reaction. She seemed a bit confused. Doubt started to cloud her teenage mind.

Airek spotted the marked wolf. It seemed to be getting sick. Odd Airek thought He lost that much blood already? He eyed the gash. It had darkened. The dark magecraft was working. "A little too well." he told himself.

He stopped in front of the party, turning his gaze to the one also eyeing the wolf. What did she want with it? "Don't worry, Airek." He reassured himself. "Uh, Hello." His voice was deepened by his calmness. Thats good, he thought. He crossed his arms, pressing them to his chest. The coldness was finally starting to get to him.

Asmeen saw how the white ones welcomed strangers; they were very open and youths could speak directly to adults. She was hoping that they might be a litttle more cautious with this one though. She could sense him as a potential threat and the creature was anxious. Asmeen kept up her cold impassive face and betrayed not a glimmer of emotion.

Luko inched forward, carefully approaching the tail-less. It was frustrating him that he couldn't figure out what was so familiar, but it felt better not to think about it. He took his time, until he was right in front of the tailless. He sniffed him, trying once again to remember... it was too fuzzy. He did have an odd musk to him that made the wolf sneeze. He looked up at him, head cocked to the side, trying to see through the dark of his hood.

Sayth had finally noticed that Cyrun had indicated she knew this... character, and the wolf was unsure about him as well. He took a wary step forward to greet the person. "Hello," he made the sign of friendship slowly, taking in this person's appearance, the general shape was of a teen male, but Sayth couldn't be sure, he had no clan creature skin and a dark hood was covering his face, taking away the chance to look for clan tattoos. He looked backed at Asmeen, Jakar and Cyrun, then turned back to the other figure. "I'm Sayth, of Lynx clan," he said while subtly touching his axe, to show he was armed. The wolf was still looking curiously at the boy, so Sayth didn't make any more movement, waiting for him to introduce himself.

Like Asmeen, Jakar was wary with this new character. He kept his face hidden by a black hood, as if he was hiding something; but he was growing envious of the strangers long cloak, as the cold increased.  
Sayth started greeting the hooded one, as if they were old friends. These people were way too friendly, any person or creature they came upon was a friend if they hadn't killed you yet.  
Jakar decided to keep his land's strategies when dealing with stranger's like this.  
"Why don't you show your face stranger." he said smoothly."After all, we're all friends here...right?"  
He smiled, his question was threatening, but not enough to get him into trouble.

Airek looked at the strange, darker skinned one that stood before him. He decided to change the subject, fast, and turned his head to the one that had made the sign of friendship. But, as Airek didn't have a clan, he was oblivious to what that meant, so he just did the same thing. "I'm Airek," he said. He thought of lying, and saying he was of a clan, but he decided not to. Then, he turned to the darker-skinned one. "You aren't from around here, are you?" he asked, trying to make...friendly conversation.

"No, I am from the Hot Red Land."answered Jakar. The hooded one had been disrespectful by ignoring his question. These people were very strange, and way too open for his liking.  
"I would be grateful if you could answer my question." Jaker added.

Asmeen, quiet and emotionless, stood as tall as she could in the face of Airek. Who was this man who dared refuse Jakar an answer? Asmeen touched her lips with two fingers, still not letting her feelings slip. It was a test, for few people knew what the symbol meant and no one was facing Asmeen but Airek. No one else saw her tongue flicker out between her fingers. It was the Hot Red Land's symbol for the three pronged fork for snaring souls, the fork which symbolised demons in all lands. It would be second nature for anyone involved with demons or evil doings to respond somehow. Only those who had never been in contact with the Soul Eaters (something that every land apparently had) would not have a clue what it meant. Asmeen had, herself, had contact with the soul eaters; but no one needed to know that. A simple test would determine, in Asmeen's mind, who this Airek was.

Cyrun saw the dark girl do a signal with her fingers and tounge. She'd seen someone do it before, but she couldn't remember where. What did it mean? Demons? Ghosts?

Airek watched Asmeen make the signal of the soul eaters. He was very surprised, not many knew what that meant. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. How would she know what it means? Airek thought to himself. Unless...unless she had been with one of the soul eaters. His expression went grim. He stared at the strange young woman.

She was expecting a reaction, Airek cursed himself for his darkened expression. He became a little angry; he might have given away his secret. Oh, but she won't tell anyone, he thought. I'll see to that.

Luko finally turned away, ashamed for staring for so long, and sat down where he was standing. He turned to look at the other taillesses that were gathered. There was a lot of tension and he didn't like it. The young wolf let his tongue loll out, both to keep his mind off the dull throb in his back and to ease the tension, and wagged his tail lazily. There would be time later, when he felt better, to figure this strange tailless out.

Asmeen, satisfied that Airek knew exactly what she was doing, looked away in dismay. She was still careful to keep her face as neutral as she could. She would have to tell Jakar at the first opportunity that this man was a threat, though but she didn't fancy telling him how she knew. She had used a symbol used only by the Soul Eaters and Jakar would want to know how she learnt it.

Jakar watched Airek glance back at Asmeen, and a quick flash of concern streaked on his face.  
What is going on here? he thought  
The hooded one had still not answered his query and now he and Asmeen were exchanging strange glances. Jakar moved his face in front of Asmeen, getting Airek's attention.  
"Are you awake there?" he joked, then changed his expression."Now answer the question."

Cyrun was worried, but not about the gesture Asmeen had quietly extended to Airek, it could just be something the dark people do to strangers; she was worried about how cold it was getting. She was freezing and hadn't noticed it until now, she rubbed her hands together. She turned to Sayth  
"Sayth, its cold. I think we should get our new friends," She nodded to the dark skinned people, ignoring the stranger, "Some warmer clothes and that means going back to camp, now!"

An uncontrollable grin slowly spread across Asmeen's face. The mention of warm clothes was a delightful prospect. "Yes, please. We would like that." Asmeen, new to the way of these strangers, hoped that she wasn't somehow making a fool of herself.

Luko was staring into the trees, his eyes a bit unfocused, when a sharp scent hit him. Standing, a little too quickly, he bounded into the brush. The blood from the wound was leaking through it's bindings, but he didn't care. This smell, whatever it was, was making his senses sharper. He didn't go too far, he was still within sight of the taillesses when he stopped and continued to sniff it out. What was it? Whatever it was... it made his stomach growl at him.

Airek stared at Jakar for a long time while the others talked of warm clothes and camp. He didn't know how to answer the man's question.

"I'm...sorry for the delay." he spoke carefully, "My hood is up, because... it's very cold. It's unusually cold for the forest and I don't want to get frostbite." He spoke cooly as not to allow the stranger to question his answer, "Let's start heading to...your camp."

He had saved himself, for now. He knew he would need the eye color-changing potion the Eagle Owl mage had made for him. He'd have to drink it when the others weren't looking.

Airek looked toward where the wolf had gone, and went to follow it. It was strange that the wolf dashed over there. It's like...he sensed something. He stood above it, and took his potion, gulping it down when no one was looking. Afterwards, he looked down at the wolf. He stared at the animal for a moment, it was going to die soon and so was everything else. He flashed a grin, and walked back to the group. He wasn't taking his hood off until he got to the camp. The potion needed to have some time to start working.

Jakar glared at Airek as he walked away with the others. There was definitely something going on with this stranger, but Jakar was not sure what. When he had answered the question his voice had been hesitant and you could see he was lying. Jakar followed along with the others at the rear, watching Airek with a sharp glare.

Cyrun was glad to be moving, it was warming her up, but only a bit. The wolf had gone and she was worried about it, the cut it had was bad, it shouldn't be out alone.

"Jakar... There's something I need to tell you." Asmeen whispered to him in her native language.


	7. Conflict

"Jakar... There's something I need to tell you." Asmeen whispered to him in her native language.

"Airek... he's a Soul Eater..." she whispered before dashing off to speak to Cyrun so that she wouldn't have to explain to him how she knew.

"Hello. Your name is Serrun, true? I am sorry to cause bother. I don't- I mean, well, um..." Asmeen blushed, suddenly finding it hard to speak fluently in the foreign language to such a stranger. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt on edge.

Airek glared at Asmeen. She had told Jakar something funny. Probably in their native tongue. But when she ran to the girl, Airek caught on to what she was doing. Before she had the chance to properly speak to the girl, he walked quickly up to her and pushed her ahead of the others with his hands on her shoulders, putting his head near her ear.

"I...know what you're doing." He whispered. "And I don't like it. Not one bit. Watch what you tell the others, or you might find the consequences a bit... overwhelming." He grinned, letting out a small, quiet laugh. Airek then pulled away, letting Asmeen return to Cyrun.

Asmeen scowled at Airek before turning to Cyrun. "Sorry, I just need a word with Rekky." She said, saying the nickname she was going to give Airek loud enough for him to hear. Then she walked calmly to his side.

"I don't know why you said that, but I shall inform you now. I was doing nothing but getting to know those who show me hospitality. I suggest you do the same." Asmeen spat angrily, "And I know who you are, what you are and you do not scare me. I have been through trials that you, of twice my age, could not imagine." She kept her voice low so no one else would hear. Asmeen would never have dared to say such things to an adult, but this adult had threatened her and she felt no respect for him.

Jakar watched Asmeen and Airek. They were whispering to each other and not being friendly. Airek's a Soul-Eater? he thought. So this is where the other Soul-Eaters went. After pillaging one land, they find another. Jakar snarled and spat at the feet of Airek.  
"Why don't you show us your face, 'Airek'?" he growled. He was beginning to grow weary of this charade. If the stranger didn't reveal himself soon, Jakar was going to do it himself. It was not proper to hide from your companions back in the Hot Red Land.

It was funny; Luko had always been able to catch prey. But now even the rabbits were escaping him. His legs were heavier and his feet slower. Finally, he resigned to stick with the taillesses, hopefully they would feed him. At a slow, limping, pace he headed for their trail. It took a while to catch up but he finally did and fell into step with the pack.

As he arrived, he realized that there was some tension in the pack. Luko could feel the anger emanating from the dark tailless and he didn't like it. A feeling that he must defend the strange tailless came out of no where and he growled, deep a menacing, at the dark boy. He didn't like the way he treated the hidden tailless.

Airek was surprised. The wolf was helping him. The animal he most hated was actually helping him. He didn't know what to do. He lightly pushed the wolf with his foot, signalling him to calm down, and then he turned back to Jakar. He ignored him for the moment, and leaned to Asmeen's ear, speaking in whispers, again. "Oh, but you don't know me. Not even the half of me. You don't know what I'm..." Airek took a long, deep breath. "Capable of." He laughed, turning to Jakar.

Luko felt the nudge of the hidden one's boot and stopped growling. He would let the tailless deal with his own enemies if that was what he wished. But was the dark boy and enemy? The young wolf could smell that everyone, in fact, that seemed to hate the hidden tail-less smelled like good tail-lesses. They smelled pure. The hidden taillesses scent was muddled and confusing, so why did he feel the need to protect and follow him? This was all so confusing to Luko he started to run in circles.

"Why must you be so...angry? Is there something about hidden faces that...scare you people of the... 'Hot Red Land'?" He smiled. "Do not be afraid, you don't have to be scared of...me." He walked closer to him. "But, if you must see my face, just say the word, be disrespectful of my decision, and I will show you...my face." He intimidated him. He knew no one would want to be disrespectful to someone, and he hoped that this one wasn't either.

Asmeen felt a great burning in her chest. Airek was challenging Jakar? Jakar had every right to be wary of this stranger. Then, Asmeen recalled his words and her blood ran cold. She knew every symbol and signal that the soul eaters used and so she used one of the least used and signalled Airek, knowing that no one else would understand what she was doing. She shook her right hand above her head. It meant 'enemies to peace'. She turned around and began to walk off, whispering in Airek's ear as she passed him.

"Yes, but you forget. You know nothing about me. You don't know what I can do, or who I am. You don't know how dangerous a sixteen summers girl can be if she has done what I have..." Asmeen walked past, hoping that she had avoided a conflict. "I do believe that he isn't worth it, Merciful Jakar!" Asmeen shouted to him in their native language.

Sayth tensed his body, fighting wasn't his strong point. He didn't make a move hoping that the problem would be sorted, the dark people seemed to have a problem with Airek, and this wolf seemed to be helping him. This was unusual as wolves often shied away from strangers.

"Come on now, we don't want any fighting," he tried to smile and to remove the tension, "Don't we want to get to the camp?"

Jakar pulled out his scimitar and backed away from Airek.  
"If you want a battle, I'm all for it." he smiled. "Don't get too cocky stranger, or you might find yourself in a pointless duel."  
Jakar could see the anger in the hooded one's face now, but he wasn't sure about a fight. These people's fighting skills and techniques were unknown to him, and Airek didn't look like someone who Jakar was ready to battle with.

"Mercy, Jakar. He isn't worth the fight!" Asmeen called in their language. "He is naught but a Soul Eater with no back-up. Fighting will do nothing. If we find out his intentions, maybe he can somehow lead us to the other Soul Eaters and we can destroy them once and for all before returning home." Asmeen would never have spoken against Jakar, but she didn't want him to fight against a stranger with unknown fighting qualities in an unknown environment. For all she knew, the locals may stick together and Jakar and she would be easily out-numbered.

Sayth looked at Asmeen and Jakar as they spoke in what he presumed was their native tongue, "I really think we should get going," he scuffed at the ground; there was white flakes on the dirt. He knelt down, what was this stuff; he had never seen anything like it. He glanced up as Jakar faced Airek, they were staring each other out, to see who was more powerful. But Sayth was worried. He had never seen anything like this white stuff, and the amount on the forest floor was rapidly increasing. "You guys," he called, really getting worried, it was cold and even in his winter furs, and he wished he was by a fire in his sleeping sack.

Asmeen herself had never seen before what was falling from the sky but she had no time to marvel. She stood herself between Jakar and Airek and pushed them apart- a bold and disrespectful move which she only ever did when she was very serious. She spat at Airek's feet and walked past Jakar, giving him a gentle shove as she passed. "You are right." Asmeen said to Sayth. "We must move or freeze."

Jakar sheathed his scimitar and scowled at Airek. He knew he was over-reacting, but the stranger was annoying him. Asmeen was too peaceful; for all they knew Airek could be the leader of the Soul Eaters!  
"Fine, then lets get going." he mumbled to the others.

Sayth quickly got up from his crouch, this white stuff was unusual but he had to get moving, his fingers were cold. He turned back to Airek, "You're not invited to come with us. Sorry..." He didn't want him to freeze but if he came with them, it would cause too much tension. "Jakar, Asmeen, do you want to go the easy way or the fast way, I don't mind, but you may prefer a different route. And Cyrun do you want to come to my camp or will you be going to your own?" He smiled to tell her that he would rather she came with him.

Airek was outraged. He 'wasn't invited'? He scowled.  
"So, just because some fight, I'm not allowed to come!?" He shouted. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. He'd be back for them sooner or later. He turned to Jakar, and stared at him. The moonlight was reflecting off of his red eyes. The potion hadn't worked. He walked up to the dark person.

"You've done it, boy. You'd better watch out." Airek grinned. "I'll be back. When you least expect it, I'll...be back." With that, he walked away into the darkness of the forest.

"I don't listen to threats from up-starts like you!" Jakar shouted after Airek. He turned to Sayth.  
"Let us be going, the fast way if you please." he said. They started along the way, and Jakar turned back to where Airek had gone.  
I'll be ready for you when you come, he thought. I'll be ready.


	8. Tears of the Many

**We apologise for taking so long to bring you this chapter. With so many people writing, we're never online at once to confer. You'll be glad to know that at the moment we're working on a sequel so please be patient while we edit The Cold.**

**Visit us at our website: .com/**

**Please review!**

* * *

A tear rolled down Asmeen's cheek and she spoke in her native tongue also. "There is nothing to forgive. You were not yourself. I hope you may forgive me for my insolence. I have no excuse for such disrespect, Brave Jakar." Asmeen heard the wolf howling but would not turn to look until she had heard Jakar's reply. She was truly sorry.

Jakar nodded a reply and pulled Asmeen into a hug. Then he lifted his head and looked around for Airek. He stood up, and scowled.

"When I find that Soul-Eater..." he trailed off. "Come on, we need to find him." Jakar looked around at the solid river and thick white blanket. "There's something not right."

"Yes Jakar, something here is very wrong and it smells like Airek–if that was even his real name. Sorry I have concealed much from you, but I don't think it the best time to explain. We've got to get warm before we freeze and we've got to get Airek before he kills us." Asmeen spoke in the foreigner's language, so everyone could understand her.

"Correct," replied Jakar. "Sayth, could you keep us on the way to your camp? We need to warn the clans of your land of the Soul-Eater's curse, and we will not be able to do this on our own." He picked up his gear and told the others to get theirs.

Cyrun was watching the wolf as it took off into the forest as she grabbed everyone's packs, and handed them out. "The sleeping sacks are frozen now; we will scrape the ice off at camp."

Asmeen, smiling now despite her shivering, strode ahead. Now she had a purpose and it seemed somehow less impossible than trying to get home. No, home would have to take second place next to saving the forest from the amateur- Airek.

Cyrun turned to Taiga, as they walked, and whispered, "Well done for you bravery, Outcast." she smiled and ran to Sayth.

Sayth looked at everyone. It seemed that he and Jakar had become sort of leaders for their little band. "Okay then, shall we find the camp?" He settled his pack more comfortable on his shoulder and strode in the right direction. Cyrun had come over to him, and was walking next to him, so he put his hand in hers and squeezed hers reassuringly.

Taiga was thinking about the wolf racing off through the forest. "Where's he going do you think?" she asked Cyrun.

Cyrun felt a thrill go through her when Sayth took her hand; she ignored Taiga and squeezed back. She looked into his eyes. "That would be great," she giggled.

Realizing her question wasn't going to be answered, Taiga moved on to more pressing matters. "Come on, we'd better be going. Which clan is it? Actually, it doesn't matter. I'll meet you there. I have to do something first. See you!" Without giving time to explain, she ran through the winding trees and the undergrowth to the camp that she had made the day before, hoping that no one would follow her.

"Where's Taiga going?" Sayth questioned, watching her run off into the forest.

Cyrun watched her go, worried. Should she tell the others the girl was an Outcast? Or would they turn against her? Or did they already know? She liked Taiga, and didn't want the others to hurt her. She looked over at Sayth and realized that, if she could trust anyone, she could trust him.

"She's an Outcast," She whispered to him, "But let her be,"

Asmeen was shivering with cold. If they didn't reach camp soon she felt that she would die a frozen glacier. Jakar was feeling cold as well and wrapped his arms around him for warmth. He walked to the head of the group next to Sayth.

"How much longer Sayth?" he asked. He glanced at the foreigner's hand locked with the girl's, and smiled.

Cyrun answered for Sayth, she had been to his camp a lot, and preferred it to her own, where no-one liked her. "We'll be there in the early hours of Dawn, so we'll need to find a camp, and scrape the sleeping sacks dry."She smiled and squeezed Sayth's hand.

Jakar was annoyed at her answer, his expression became grim. "I fear Airek has reached the camp before us. If so, we must be ready for anything, as he is practiced in deception. Airek could have manipulated them into hunting us before then! No, this will not do. Find us a faster way, or that Soul-Eater will have the whole land against us."

He walked back to Asmeen and spoke to her in a whisper. "These foreigners are too caught up in love to think about death." he said in native tongue. "I hope they pull themselves back into reality, and get us there fast."

"Your right, we must find a quicker way." Sayth spoke up, "We could cut through the river, and it's frozen now, so it'd be easy to get across, but we don't know how sturdy the ice is? We'd be there in about two hours if we took that route?" She let go of Sayth's hand, "It's dangerous but quick, what do you want to do?"

Jakar thought about dying in the ice cold river for a moment. Suffocating, numb, not able to do anything. Then he realised that if they didn't, the soul-eaters would destroy this land and then Asmeen and his would burn as well.  
"Let's go" he said.

* * * * *

Airek made it to the camp. He was afraid there would be a commotion because of the others who where coming here. He didn't want there to be one. He braced himself when he stepped into the middle of the camp, but they weren't here.

'Good,' he thought. Airek looked at the huts that were swaying in the wind. They weren't meant for this kind of weather and abuse. They wouldn't last long. This made Airek grin, but he quickly realized and hid it again. He needed to find the tent with the Leader inside.

It wasn't very hard to find, for the tent was a tad bit bigger than the rest. He slowly entered, making sure his hood was up, covering his eyes, but, to his surprise, he found no-one.

"Mm, what brings you to see me...?" A voice came from behind Airek. He jumped, and jerked his head around.

"Y...yes. Sorry, you've startled me." Airek smiled. He saw the Leader smile back. "I...I wanted to warn you."

"I sense something...about you." The leader snapped, looking at Airek from head to toe.

"I...I've been around, what I think are, Soul Eaters." Airek lowered his head. "They...they attacked me." He motioned his head to his leg. "And they're headed for the village right now."

"I don't know if I could trust you."

"You have no time not to trust me. They will be here probably tomorrow morning." He snapped, looking outside the entrance. It was late, very late.

The leader looked at Airek for a moment longer. "We will see. What makes you say they are...Soul Eaters?" He whispered.

"Two of them. They are very different. Their skin is unusually dark, just like Demon's." He told the leader. Again, the leader stared at Airek.

"We shall see."

Airek took a sigh of relief. Of course, the plan wouldn't last long, and they would realize that Airek was the demon, but it will give them just enough time to do something...drastic without...anyone trying to stop him.

* * * * *

Sayth was cold, hungry and wanted more than anything to curl up next to the fire and sleep. But that wouldn't be happening for a while, it was nearly dawn but they were still a fair way from the meet camp. He turned to the rest of the group, "I think that Cyrun is right, we should head over the river to get to the camp quicker." He pulled his pack closer and turned to face the river. It was frozen but he didn't know how strong it would be. "We should go one at a time, just to be on the safe side. Girls, you should go first."

Jakar nodded at Sayth. "Yes, the females go first, and then Sayth, and I will come at the rear. Cyrun, lead off." He tested the ice by putting one foot on. It cracked a bit, and he pulled his leg back. "Take your shoes off." he said to the others. "We're too heavy. Throw them over with our packs." Jakar hurled his shoes over and his pack.

Asmeen took her thin boots off and her feet instantly froze to the ground. She lifted up a foot and then she screamed. Some of her skin had stuck to the ice. She was freely bleeding but she could feel nothing. Asmeen knew that it would hurt later. Calming down she managed to say, "We better step quickly, or we'll have naught but bones left of our feet." She kept up a dance of toe to toe.

Taiga appeared on the other side of the river. "Hey, you guys! I got across a little further upstream. The ice is quite strong it shouldn't take long to get across. If we hurry to the clan, then we can get there in a few hours maybe." She moved the shoes and packs clear of the ice and hung them on some sturdy branches to stop them getting too covered in ice. "Ouch! What happened to your feet, Asmeen? Come on. I'll help you across!"

"Thanks." Asmeen said gratefully. "I guess my feet aren't that good at walking on such cold ground. The skin stuck to it. My boots are very thin. Do you think I would be able to just keep them on?"

Cyrun walked upstream, barefoot, following Taigas lead on the other side. She had let Asmeen go first. Then, wary of what had happened to the dark girl's feet, Cyrun sprinted across with ease, until she got to the other side. She slipped and landed with a thud on her bum. The ice around her was thin, if she moved it was sure to crack, she whispered to the other girls to help, scared the sound of her voice would break the ice.

Asmeen quickly put on her boots but now she didn't know what to do. All she knew what that if you were walking silently on coals (a game she used to play when she was younger); you should step lightly and spread your weight. Asmeen guessed that it might be the same on something as brittle as ice. But Cyrun was in such a precarious position. How could they help her without falling through? All their weight would be in the same place if they tried to haul her up... "Cyrun!" Asmeen called. She could feel the vibrations of her voice rattling through the ice and made her voice as smooth and said as little as possible. "We drag you!" She turned to Taiga, whispering. "We need some rope or something. We can't get near enough to her to help her otherwise."

Sayth watched in horror as the girls tried to get Cyrun up. He stood on the back, his boots off and his pack over the other side. "I have some deer hide rope in my pack," he called softly; "It's on the other side of the river." His palms were sweaty with fear, "Please help her," he whispered.

Taiga was already rummaging through her pack. At last she found the long rope that she had made the year before. She heard a sudden crack in the ice. They didn't have much time. Moving closer to the edge, she threw the rope into Cyrun's hands, hoping that she would be able to grab it in time. She did. "Everyone come across now. I heard a crack. I the river give way, and then we need everyone across before anything happens. Spread your weight out so it doesn't put too much pressure on the ice. And don't fall over, that would be the worst move you can make on ice."

Asmeen barely retrained herself from rolling her eyes. On the other side of the river... Light-footedly, Asmeen made her way across, trying not to be concerned by the creaking of the ice. She grabbed the rope from the side and flung one end to Taiga. "Throw the middle around Cyrun. We pull her from where we stand." Asmeen said as softly as she could be audible. She stayed where she was on the bank, grasping her end of the rope firmly and setting her stance as if she were about to hack at a tree.

Taiga pulled the rope with Asmeen and watched as Cyrun slid slowly across the ice.

Asmeen finally pulled with one last heave and Cyrun was safely on the bank. And not a crack had appeared in the ice she noted with approval. "Are you alright?" She asked Cyrun gently, waiting for Taiga to cross.

Cyrun had been too scared to speak, she just stay still, making herself as light as possible.  
She was shaking with coldness and fear.  
"I'm fine," She lied, "Thank you for helping me I thought that was it when I fell. How shall we get the boys across?" she said, trying to change the subject.

Asmeen smirked, the first time she had smiled since meeting her new friends. "I know, how about we drag them? On their bottoms. Give them what you just experienced." Asmeen's smile widened.

Cyrun forced a smile back. It had been a really shock, skidding along the ice. The others seemed to find it funny, she shouted to the boys to see if the plan was ok, her voice shaking still, and her teeth chattering.

Sayth breathed a deep sigh of relief as Cyrun stood up off of the ice. "It's fine with me," he called over the ice. His feet were freezing in the thin layer of snow that had formed, and he was desperate to get together with the rest of the group. "Throw me the rope, and I will tie it round my waist." He held out his hand for the rope.

Jakar released his tense body in relief as he watched Asmeen and Taiga drag Cyrun back to dry land. He took a look at the ice, and then turned to Sayth as he went over. To stop the ice skinning his feet, Jakar found some soft leaves and stuck on with a thin layer of tree-sap. Then he waited for Sayth to get over the ice-river.

Asmeen threw her end of the rope to Sayth. They would have to hold onto Taiga's end to get Sayth and Jakar across. "Jakar spread your weight when you sit. It is like moving silently across hot coals!" She called quite softly in her native tongue.

Sayth grabbed the rope, and began to tie it round his waist. He looked up the river, there was an odd scent coming from there. He kept tying the rope but his eyes scanned the river bank. There he saw it, a faint flicker, like fire. "Look," he said to Jakar quietly, not wanting to alarm the girls, "Do you see that?"

Asmeen noticed that Sayth had paused in tying himself with the rope. "Hurry! We have not long before I think Airek will reach the camp!"

Cyrun steadied herself on the other side. She had her boots on now, and her feet were a lot warmer. She turned to the other girls.  
"Go behind me and pull on the rope when Sayth says he's ready," She smiled at her new friends, "Thanks again for helping me."

Asmeen got into position smiling back. It was nice to have these new foreign friends, although Asmeen supposed that she must now be the foreign one. The thought was strange to her and she laughed.

Jakar followed Sayth's pointing finger, and saw a flicker of fire and a small billow of smoke that spoke of a camp. "Yes, I see it," he replied. "It looks like a normal camp-fire so far. Perhaps Airek has not yet reached them. May the spirits protect your people." He scowled over at the flickering, disgusted at the Soul-Eater. "Now go!" he said to Sayth and shoved him towards the ice.

Asmeen was very worried now. Sayth and Jakar were on the other side. "Just run!" She called to them. Jakar first!" The logic was that Jakar was probably heavier than Sayth and therefore should get across first while the ice was thickest. "Spread your weight as you run!"

Sayth was on the edge of the ice, but Asmeen wanted Jakar to go first, "Jakar grab my hand," he yelled, stretching his arm out to Jakar, then to Asmeen, "When he has my hand, pull on the rope, and use all your strength." He gazed at the distant camp fire. My mother and father are at that camp. He thought. Sayth panicked, turning to Jakar, his eyes wide, "Quickly, we must be quick, my parents."

Jakar nodded to Asmeen over the river. Then he looked down at the cold, unforgiving ice. He tensed his body, and sprung off, extending his legs across the frozen river. His feet were alright as far as he could tell, but then the ice made it painless so he wasn't sure. He could see he was drawing closer, so he was determined to make it across. He lent forward, and leaped at the final stretch, landing with a thud at Asmeen's feet.

Cyrun and the others pulled as hard as they could. It was easier than she thought it would be, as the ice let the boys slip. The ice gave a loud crack, and running water became viable. She chucked the boys their boots and shouted to them over the sound of rushing water.

"We must go, he is there, and we must stop him and the fire before anyone is hurt." The fire she spoke of was growing larger. It gave another large roar and she saw a tree fall across the river making a bridge. She sighed, that would have been a lot easier to get across, but now they were over it didn't matter. They had to get to the camp.

Airek sat near the fire, where the other clans where. The warmth was nice.

The people were mumbling, about the so-called 'Soul Eaters' that were coming. They were scared. They looked scared, they sounded frightened, and Airek liked it.

"What if they take our children?" Airek heard them. "We must take a stand."

"The outsider is lying! They aren't Soul Eaters. He probably just has a grudge!" Someone shouted behind him. Airek stepped up.

He sighed. "Believe what you want," Airek said. "I've been running from their Demon Wolf for...days now." He lied. "I think I lost it, but it will probably be with the Soul Eaters. We have to defend this camp."

The clanner stared at him. "What clan are you, stranger?" He asked.

"I am..." He thought of a deep forest clan, or one that was probably not here. "...wolf clan." He finished.

"Wolf clan is never at the clan meets. Where is the rest of your clan?"

"I came alone, after hunting. I was heading back to the Wolf camp, when I was attacked." He lied, again.

The clanner grunted. "Fine. I'll show my support. But if you're lying..."

"Trust me, I am not."

Luko could smell other taillesses ahead and his conviction waivered a little. He wasn't keen on rushing into a large pack of them, it felt dangerous, but the demon was there. The young wolf stopped a short distance away, pacing a little. They were not safe with the demon there. He could smell fear emulating throughout the camp and he knew the demon was the cause of it, but what he could not smell was death. No one had been harmed.

Luko gave a silent whine; he had been so sure of himself before... now he didn't know what to do. He crept closer to the clearing in which the pack sat. By the flickering light of the bright beast that bites hot, he could see the demon. The beast made the hidden ones eyes glimmer, but only slightly. He knew it was the same for him and quickly backed into the trees again. He had to make this a surprise attack on the demon. Luko melted into the darkness and moved, silently, through the underbrush until he was closer to the demon. He bunched his muscles, feeling their aching protests, and readied himself to spring. He paused, but only for a moment. The young wolf leaped into the clearing and bounded towards the demon, a vicious growl peeling from his curled lips and past his sharp white teeth.

Airek jumped and quickly turned to face the wolf. He grinned. This was his chance. "That's it! That's the demon wolf! Kill it! Kill it!" He shouted, pointing at the wolf. He took out his bow, and quickly, trying to act scared, shot at the wolf. It missed, stabbing the earth right by its paw.

The people of the camp panicked and unsheathed their weapons, all pointing it at the wolf. "Protect the children!" Came a cry. "Kill it! Kill it now!" another came.

He backed away, and noticed the scab on its back. Someone must have broken the spell. 'Asmeen...' he murmured to himself, but again, he used it to his advantage. "The demon! It is what made that wound! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Luko stopped dead in his tracks. The demon looked scared, but he didn't feel it. The emotions coming from him felt more like excitement, triumph. The taillesses around him were scrambling about and pointing their claws at him! The growl was gone, replaced by a whine. Couldn't they see he was trying to save them? The young wolf backed away a little, looking at the tailless pack in front of him. Couldn't they smell the evil?

Airek backed away even further from the 'demon' wolf. He was very surprised that people would believe anything a stranger told them. They were most likely superstitious people.

In this weather, he thought. I'm sure they would probably make no exception. He carried on to what he was going to do in the first place. The sun was slowly rising; he'd have to act fast. He ran around, behind the leader's hut, and kneeled down, taking his flint from his pouch.

But then he heard a crack in the river behind him, followed by faint shouting. He turned around. What was going on? He looked around the hut, thinking it was the wolf, who'd run around, but everyone was crowding, so he didn't see. He turned back to the frozen river, this time walking closer to it.

Another shout. A faint 'It's...with me...round...waist.' He took a heavy stick and threw it, horizontally, on to the ice, making it shatter. It was thin, very thin.

"Are they this close already?" he murmured to himself. "Damn it..." Again, he had to act even faster.

He turned around, but, not seeing a medium sized stone on the ground, he stubbed his foot, and dropped his pouch in the freezing water. "No!" He shouted, reaching for it, and missing. "D--" before shouting in anger, he remembered the group wasn't very far. He took a breath, and walked to another hut. The clanners weren't paying attention, so he decided to...borrow one of their fire-starters.

He grabbed the closest one he could find, and quickly ran back to the leaders tent/hut, and scraped to stones together, creating sparks. The tent material caught on fire, and he blew on it, making it bigger.

Luko was backing away from the taillesses, not sure what to do next. The demon had slipped behind them and he could smell the bright beast. That scent brought fear to him and bolstered his courage. He charged through the half circle the pack had formed, dodging their claws, and ran towards the hidden one.

Airek was oblivious by the wolf until he turned to its direction. It was too close. He'd have to try and doge its attack. He suddenly felt the heat of the fire on his arm, followed by a loud *boom*. He jumped away just in time, but still burned his arm.

"Grah!" He cried, clenching his arm. The tent burst into flames, and he heard the fearful screams of the clans. He rolled into a bush, so no one would see him, and so he can tend his arm.

Luko was shocked when the bright beast had suddenly attacked. It grew with impossible speed, roaring at him and at the taillesses. He jumped out of its path but caught a spark on the end of his tail. Yelping, he managed to bite it away and skittered over to a bush away from the flames. He could see the demon hiding, but he was too near the bright beast, the young wolf didn't want to get so close to it again.

Cyrun saw the fire boom, she heard screams and in her head she loved that clan more than her own, although no one else knew that. She yelled to Sayth,

"Hurry! The ice will soon melt from the heat of the fire, and we need to get both of you across before it does!" Another boom made her jump, but this time it came from the other direction. The waterfall, it was melting.

Luko heard the frozen wet cliff giving way but he blocked out the sound. Creeping forward, he inched his way towards the demon, all the while keeping an eye on the bright beast and its scattering cubs. When one of the cubs leaped up to bite him in the paw, he lost track of the demon boy and concentrated on finding a safer place to stand.

Airek saw that the wolf was creeping towards him. He stared into the wolf's eyes for a moment, with no expression on his face.

The bush was going to burn once the fire gets to it. They will both die. He didn't care what the wolf was doing. He used the strength of his right arm, the arm that wasn't burnt, and he tried to push himself backwards. He looked behind him, and found that his clothing was snagged on a branch. Moving around didn't help get it unstuck, and the could reach his pant leg. He needed to find a way to get free, and fast. But there was nothing that could help him.

His eyes rested onto the wolf, which was still closing the gap between them. The sparks were coming awfully close. How was he going to get a wolf to understand that if he didn't get free, the wolf would die with him? This made him panic. He couldn't die with an unfinished task. That was the most dreaded thing among the Soul Eaters. If he didn't finish a task, given him by the Eagle Owl mage herself, he would live in agony in the after-life.

Forget the wolf. He told himself, and he violently kicked his leg, tearing some of the branch. His head felt like it was beating a thousand times every second. This is...fear, he thought. He had never felt fear, because he was the one striking fear into his prey. The only other option was to have the branch burnt, but that would also burn him. With his good arm, he forced himself onto his back, just in time to see a spark fly onto the bush above him. It started to smoulder, and Airek blew on it until he was dizzy, and it went out, but only to have another spark fly to another part of the bush.

He violently started kicking his leg, trying to break the branch that had snagged him, cursing at it, twisting his leg, anything he could possibly do to break it.

Sayth picked himself up, pulling on his boots. The fire was crackling and roaring, but he didn't wait. He leapt forward his boots kicking up a small flurry of white slush. He got to the edge of the camp and looked for a way to get round, it appeared deserted. As he looked round he noticed a wolf prowling, the same wolf they had seen earlier. What was it doing here?

Cyrun chased after her best friend, who was no longer her only.  
"Sayth wait, we must do this together, or the soul eater will kill you!" She shouted. When she got to him, the fire roared and screamed above her.

Airek finally got the branch to crack. He leaped out from under the bush just before more of the embers had landed on it. He looked at his shoulder. "I've had worse..." He spoke out loud to himself.

He ran around the camp, and into the middle. He saw a few bodies, still smouldering, and felt the angry souls around him. He grinned. He looked around him. The fire was blazing, but he knew he couldn't stay long. He saw a few footsteps, indicating that a few of them escaped, but probably not many. Before he left, he carved the three pronged fork into the dirt. He made it big enough for all to see.

He took his leave, walking into the shadows of the forest, already planning his next move.


End file.
